Silent Hill: Sacrifices
by FandomPrincess246
Summary: Virginia Davis' life…could've definitely been better. Sure, it was originally rather normal, but nowadays it's all gone downhill. Now, she's trapped in her own, personal purgatory without another soul in sight…well, another human one anyway. Will she get out alive…or succumb to the town known as Silent Hill?
1. Welcome

Chapter 1

 _Ring…ring…ring…ring_.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maddie." Virginia Davis smiled softly as she sat in her hotel room, her phone pressed to her ear as she listened to her sister's excited reply.

"Oh! Virginia! How's it going? How far are you? Think you'll make it back soon?"

"Nope. May be a few more days if I keep up the pace I'm going now. How're the kids?"

"Oh, they won't stop going on about you. Especially Austin, being the momma's boy he is. Other than that, they're fine. So, how was Brahms?"

"Good, good. I was happy to help the hospital up here and I told them I'd drop by again if they needed me. If anything, I'm considering their job opening."

"Awesome! You should really take it. I think you deserve a restart after all the drama over here!"

"You've got a point there. Hey, can I talk to the kids? It's been awhile and apparently I'm incredibly missed."

"Yeah, hold on one sec!" Virginia couldn't help holding back a laugh as she listened to Madison yell jokingly for the children, followed soon by three excited voices talking all at once.

"Mommy? Are you there? Are you gonna be home soon?"

"Grace, I wanna talk to her! I'm older, so I should go first! Hi mom!"

"Are you almost home, mommy? I miss you."

"One at a time, sweetheart! I can barely understand a word you're saying!" Virginia laughed, imagining the scene of her three kids all fighting for the phone as Madison laughed hysterically in the background.

"Hello!" Her oldest daughter, Hannah, was the first voice she heard through the phone's speaker.

"Hi, baby, are you all behaving for aunt Maddie?"

"Yep! …wait…Grace wants to know when you're gonna get home. Are you gonna be home later?"

"No, not for a few more days. I'll be home as soon as I can though, alright?"

"Okay…can we go to the park when you get back?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"And get ice cream?!"

"I don't see why not." Virginia answered, smiling as she heard Hannah speaking excitedly to her siblings, no doubt telling them her idea.

"Hi mommy! How far are you from aunt Maddie's house?" Grace's voice soon coming through the phone.

"Pretty far. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll be back on the road tomorrow morning."

"You're gonna have to get a good night sleep if you're gonna be driving so long!"

"I'll try to, sweetheart. How're you and your siblings?"

"Good, but Hannah thinks she's in charge all the time and aunt Maddie treats Austin like a baby."

"There's nothing wrong with that, but Hannah needs to remember that Madison's in charge." Virginia yawned as she spoke, rubbing her eyes and glancing at the clock for a moment. _'8:30? Way past their bedtimes…better not keep them long.'_ She thought.

"Hey, do you wanna talk to Austin really quick? You sound tired."

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Sure, I'll talk to your brother."

"Okay, one minute!" … "Mommy?"

"Hi Austin. How you doing, buddy?"

"Good. Are you tired?"

"Yeah, it was a long day, baby. You should be tired, considering what time it is."

"I woke up when Maddie answered the phone…and I lost my bear."

"Did you check under the bed? Or maybe you left it in the living room. It isn't good if you stay up too late, so if you still can't find it, ask Maddie for help."

"Okay mommy. We miss you."

"I miss all of you too, Austin. I love you. Goodnight."

"Love you too, mom. Night night." Virginia smiled softly to herself as she listened to her kids respond with more 'I love you's and 'I miss you's before Madison took the phone and said goodnight.

~❄️~

That was the conversation that ran through her mind as she drove quietly down the road, the radio long since turned off and only a few passing cars providing background noise. She repeatedly glanced down at the GPS to make sure she was headed in the right direction. The last road had been blocked and the detour had taken her _way_ off course, easily annoying her as she thought of her kids back home, waiting impatiently for her return. To top off the matter, there was a downpour outside and it hadn't let up all morning. Virginia leaned back in her seat as she drove, checking the time and sighing impatiently. ' _Five hours…five hours and I'm not even_ near _home. I hope the kids aren't upset…hope Madison isn't freaking out!'_ Virginia thought, chuckling slightly at the thought of her sister. Even though Virginia was older, it always seemed like Madison was with the way she acted. Always worrying and looking out for Virginia. ' _Where would I be without her?_ ' She wondered, a small smile appearing on her face. It vanished when she felt her car jolt upward and lean to one side.

"Popped tire…great." She mumbled as she listened to the tire slowly leak air. It took her a moment to find a good place to park away from the main road, but soon she was able to within a few trees that just barely hid the lake from the road. Virginia rubbed her temple as she left the car and checked out the tire with a sigh. Her mood only worsened when she took out her phone, only to see there was no reception.

"Madison isn't going to believe this when I get back." Virginia muttered, her mind worriedly thinking back to her kids and sister. She checked up and down the road, seeing if she could spot someone, anyone, who could help. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple, seeing as the road was empty, safe for a light fog rolling in. Sighing, she looked at her surroundings to see if she recognized where she was, maybe even find someone who could help her situation. Then, an idea came into her head as she looked out at the lake.

"I think I can walk to that town from here…it shouldn't be too far, judging by the last sign." She said, narrowing her eyes as she tried to see a town. However, with the rain and the fog, she could only make out about one or two silhouettes of buildings in the distance.

"Let's hope I can make it there quickly…and get back before my car is stolen…" Virginia stated, taking a deep breath before beginning her trek towards the town of Silent Hill.

~❄️~

"Hello? …hello? Anyone?" Virginia called out as she walked through the empty town. Or at least, it seemed to be. She wanted to think that people were there…somewhere. She sighed, listening to her footsteps hit the cracked road as she shivered, rubbing her arms to warm herself up. Her eyes lit up when she spotted a light near a bar directly across from her.

"Hello!" The light moved and Virginia heard a yelp, causing her to take a step forward with a concerned look on your face.

"There's no need to be scared, I won't bite. I'm just looking for help…my car popped a tire and I'm, well, stuck. Can you please come out?" She said gently, all while walking towards the run down building, slowly going around the side and following the sound of the person's whimpers. In the alley between two buildings, she found what seemed to be a young woman with a tangled mesh of hair and sickly grey skin. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her hands, while hidden behind a curtain of hair, covered her face as she whimpered quietly to herself.

"Miss…are you okay? Are you hurt?! Do you need any help?" Virginia asked, approaching the crouching woman with an outstretched hand. The woman's fingers moved and made one large eye visible, her head turning at a painstakingly slow pace towards Virginia. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of bits of metal clamping her mouth shut and her lips torn apart. Her eyes widened and she took a step back as the woman's mouth forced itself open, tearing at the lips and skin around them even further as it revealed rows of ragged teeth. An earsplitting shriek left its throat as it stood up and lunged at Virginia. With a scream, Virginia covered her ears and jumped back, desperate to avoid the grasp of the…' _what even is it?!'_ Virginia thought, jumping back and forth as she kept as far from the creature's claws as possible.

"Stay back!" While dodging another mad grab from the creature, she tripped and fell onto her back. Seeing this as an opportunity, the thing lunged again and Virginia pushed it out of the way, it's head banging into a wall. Her breathing turned ragged as Virginia tried to get up, but her legs didn't want to work as she back up from the creature as it slowly stood back up, blood now running down its face. Her hand soon wrapped around a rusted pipe and, just as it lunged again, she swung at it with as much strength her adrenaline could allow. The metal clanged against the creature's skull and it dropped to the ground at Virginia's feet, injured greatly, but still moving. Hurrying to her feet, she shrieked and kept repeatedly hitting the creature with the pipe until it completely stop moving, an arm still outstretched towards her leg. Virginia looked back and forth between the creature and the bloodstained pipe in her hands before dropping it and leaning against a wall as she tried to calm her breathing, though she was still looking around frantically for anything else that decided to attack her before turning back to the creature.

" _What_ just happened? What…the _heck_ …is that?! …what did I _do_?" She muttered, mostly to herself, as she looked up at the sky, terrified of what she'd gotten herself into.

 _ **Author's note! Well, I've gotten a new obsession and it's called Silent Hill. At least I've chosen an awesome horror game series out of all things! So, I've been really interested in the stories of the games (mostly for games one, two, and three, but I know all about the others) and I thought of how cool it'd be to try what the first three games achomp listed. So, I made a character, some monsters, and a story! I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always helpful! Until next time!**_


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2

"This can't be real…this can't be real…this can't be real…there's no way I just killed a…" Virginia repeated quietly, turning her gaze back at the creature lying motionless at her feet.

"I can't believe this…someone's gotta know what's going on." She mumbled, stepping over the body and looking around the alley. After a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the pipe. ' _Don't know if I'll need it again._ ' Virginia thought fearfully as she began to leave the alley, glancing around cautiously. Her eyes caught sight of the light she'd seen earlier, tracing the source back to a small flashlight that she picked up and turned in her hand. Turning it off, Virginia slipped the light into a pocket of her overcoat as she exited the alley. She jumped at the sound clapping thunder, quickly making her way towards the door of the bar and hurried inside as the rain worsened. Lightning streaked across the sky as the thunder continued to rumble, Virginia shrieking quietly as she backed up away from the door and nearly into a few tables. She took deep breaths as she stopped at the bar counter, covering her ears and closing her eyes as she tried to block out the weather outside. _'Calm down, Virginia, you're inside. It can't hurt you, you're inside. Calm down, calm down, calm-!'_ Virginia whimpered as the thunder seemed louder than before, cowering under the counter like a child.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Virginia opened her eyes, surprised at the sound of a male voice from the other side of the counter. Looking up, her hazel orbs meeting a pair of dark brown eyes and a concerned smile.

"Y-Yeah, I should be fine." She replied, mentally cursing herself for stuttering and looked back down at the floor.

"You _should_ be? Are you sure, ma'am? You don't look like you're doing as well as you say." The man chuckled lightly, tilting his head to the side as he gave Virginia a curious look. He frowned sympathetically when she yelped at the sight of the lightning outside, tightly shutting her eyes once more as she shook slightly. She heard footsteps coming towards her and a hand soon rested on her shoulder.

"Ma'am…it's alright. It can't hurt you if you're inside. Heck, it wouldn't hurt you if you were _outside_ , either. I promise, you're perfectly okay." The man said gently. Virginia didn't say anything in response, instead shaking his hand from her shoulder.

"Look, the storm'll let up soon enough. In all my time here, I haven't seen many storms like this. Sure, it's common for rain and the occasional downpour, but not with this much thunder and lightning too. It's bound to pass quickly." He tried to reassure Virginia, his voice hushed and smooth. It took awhile, but Virginia lifted her head and hesitantly opened her eyes, blinking away the tears that had formed.

"A-Are you sure? That it'll p-pass soon, I m-mean." She asked meekly as she attempted to compose herself.

"I'm absolutely positive." The man said, his lips turning up into a charming smile as he held out a hand to Virginia.

"I forgot to properly introduce myself. I'm Sean, Sean Adams. You?" Virginia took his hand and he helped her stand back up, that friendly smile never leaving his face.

"Virginia…." She answered softly and released Sean's hand.

"Lovely name. You know, I came here from Virginia visiting family." Sean replied with a friendly grin as he casually leaned against the counter, "Unfortunately, I kinda got lost. Not to mention all the blocked roads stopping me. You passing through or a Silent Hill sightseer?"

"Oh, no, I'm trying to get back to my kids…I popped a tire." Virginia answered, embarrassed.

"Nothing worse than being stuck here, from what I can tell anyways. I'd help if I could, but I'm not the guy you'd wanna see about this. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's fine, really."

"Now that last sentence was a lie. Virginia, I'm sorry, but you're headed back to your kids which is a pretty big deal. We've gotta get you someone who can help. It's that or steal a tire, so you've got limited options."

"You don't have to help! I wouldn't want to be any trouble!"

"I insist. Though, we're gonna have to wait for the storm to calm down before heading off, unless you'd rather leave now…"

"No! I mean…yeah, we should wait…" Sean chuckled as Virginia played with a strand of her hair and looked at the floor, embarrassed by her outburst.

"No need to be upset, I understand. Everyone's got fears." He said simply, hopping onto a bar stool. Virginia nodded and mimicked his action, resting her arms on the counter and staring at the wall across from her. Besides the huge shelf that held various different bottles, there were mirrors on either side of it and another counter below them with objects scattered on its surface. Virginia stared silently into the mirror, tilting her head this way and that as she stared at her reflection. She caught movement out of her peripheral vision as the door opened, her gaze never leaving the mirror as she saw a woman walk through the door. A thicker built woman with long blond hair and warm hazel eyes, dressed in a doctor's coat over a grey sweater and black jeans. She seemed exhausted, though her eyes suddenly lit up when they connected with the mirror as Virginia noticed how similar they looked. She shook it off and became more confused with why the woman seemed so happy all of a sudden, kneeling down with her arms outstretched. Virginia's eyes widened as two little girls, _her daughters_ , ran into the woman's embrace. A man holding a baby walked up to her with a wide smile, kissing her forehead as she smiled in return and took the baby from his arms. Her mind was racing, pondering what she was seeing and how she could be seeing her family in the room. Virginia quickly spun around, nearly flying from the bar stool, as she stared at the door. It was still shut and no one was even near to it. However, she heard familiar whimpering and crying from outside, figures barely visible through the windows.

"Virginia? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sean said, resting a hand on her shoulder as he followed her gaze outside.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"We need to go now." Virginia muttered, standing up and grabbing her pipe from the floor with one hand and Sean's hand with the other.

"Virginia, what's going on? Why do we need to leave now?" Sean asked as Virginia pulled him behind the counter and into a back room. She heard the cries from outside right behind the front door and nails raking down the front windows.

"I was attacked by someone…some _thing_ …in the alleyway. They…tried to kill me, Sean. There's more people like that outside, I know it. I don't wanna risk my life meeting another one." Virginia replied, already pulling the back door open and hurrying outside. The thunder was still faint, but the rain had calmed down in comparison to earlier and Virginia ignored it as she peeked around the corner of the bar. A few creatures similar to the one Virginia had seen earlier were walking around the building, murmuring to themselves and shaking lightly whilst hiding their faces. One of them stopped in its tracks, straightening up and uncovering its face. Virginia held her breath and hid behind the wall, hoping the creature hadn't seen her or Sean.

"No, don't!" She whisper-yelled, grabbing Sean's arm when he tried to peek around the corner. Even when she tried to pull him back, Sean was too strong and he was able to get a look behind the wall. While she couldn't see his face, she could tell that he'd seen something, as he'd frozen once he laid eyes on the sight before him.

"W-What…? Alright, I think I understand your point…I think." Sean murmured, running a hand through his hair.

"See? We need to get away from them…whatever they are. I don't want–!" Virginia said, only to be interrupted by one of those creatures rounding the corner and lunging at the pair. They screamed and we're lucky enough to avoid the creature, bolting around it and as far from it as possible. The other few noticed Virginia and Sean, their shrieks filling the air as they took chase. Virginia yelped in fright when one grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Sean roughly. She swung the pipe in her hand wildly, missing every time as another creature grabbed and scratched at her other arm. She still tried to shake the creatures off as well as hit at least one, but they held her arm tight and she was unable to swing the pipe. Another creature ran forward, mouth wide as it leaned towards Virginias throat. She closed her eyes, whimpering as she waited for it to inevitably end her life. The creature stopped mid-scream, causing Virginia to open her eyes and see it fall limply to the ground. Standing in front of her was Sean, a large stick in his hands that he swung and hit the other two creatures one after the other. One scampered across the ground as the other hissed and tried to stand back up, only for Sean to stomp his heel into its head. Sean didn't say a word as grabbed Virginia's hand and ran for it, dropping the stick as he pulled her down the street. She stumbled as they moved, focusing on her feet while listening carefully for any of the creatures they'd escaped. Virginia yelped when she was jerked to the side as the two of them burst through the doors of a nearby building, neither of them saying a word as they backed up against the walls beside the door. It was deathly quiet with the exception of Virginia and Sean's breathing, the pair mentally praying that they weren't followed. Virginia took the chance of glancing outside, noticing the empty streets as a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

"I can't believe we made it…thanks for…saving me?" She began, her statement turning into a question as she watched Sean slide down the wall and hug his knees to his chest with wide eyes.

"Hey, we made it. We're okay! There's no need to be scared anymore." Sean didn't say a word as he laid his head on his arms, hiding his face as curled up against the wall. Virginia gave him a sympathetic look as she walked over to him and kneeled down until they were eye to eye.

"Sean, we're safe now, alright? I promise–"

"You can't promise me anything!" Virginia jumped back at Sean's outburst, trying to speak up only for him to continue. "Do you understand what happened?! I'm a murderer! I killed _…_ I-I didn't even think _twice_ about it! This feels worse…how can it be worse…what am I?!" Virginia watched in confusion and concern as Sean shouted, raising his head to reveal that he had began to cry. His tears worsened as he buried his face in his hands, cowering away from Virginia when she attempted to comfort him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I promise, I won't do it again…please don't…I promise, just…please…" Virginia remained quiet, watching Sean with a sympathetic look. It was painful to just watch, but she didn't want to leave him in the state he was in. Sean didn't seem to see it that way as he tried to wave her away, keeping his eyes on the ground as he scooted farther away from her.

"Please just leave me alone…." He grumbled, his tone somewhat hostile.

"O-Okay…just, um…be careful, alright?" Virginia murmured, taking a hesitant step back from Sean, as if expecting him to change his mind. He mumbled something incoherent and Virginia nodded, turning and walking away with her eyes downcast. At the door, she took a glance at Sean over her shoulder before exiting the building altogether.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled, though she knew he couldn't hear her, as she began to walk off.


End file.
